


Mirage

by Diamondy



Category: Diamondy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondy/pseuds/Diamondy





	Mirage

鬼切感到手腕酸。  
十分钟前，他在家收拾玩具，没穿上衣，被刚回家的源赖光喊进房间，反锁了门。  
你干什么。  
鬼切看着源赖光将他叫过去，解下领带捆了他的手腕，又将人抱上了床，自己却走到一边背对着他摸出了手机。  
鬼切觉得莫名其妙。他尝试着解开腕间的束缚，然而源赖光似乎有意捆得紧，他挣动了几下，发现毫无成效。  
于是源赖光回头便看见自己的Omega正躺在床上挣扎，他的伴侣似乎丝毫没意识到胸前那双因哺乳期而臌胀的软肉正因自己的动作一颤一颤，而原本看上去就十分柔软的触感在颤动下又更鲜活了些。尖端甚至泌出了一点液体，沿着胸口一路滚落出湿哒哒的水痕。  
源赖光叹了口气，走上前去将人摁住。鬼切对他一脸准备随时骂人的表情。  
乖一点。他说。在家的时候要穿上衣，别忘了。  
源赖光！你给我解开！  
他看着鬼切又挣了一下，那双软肉跟着颤抖，于是胸前因震动吐出了更多奶液，一直流到小腹。他几乎要不忍心提醒他的Omega注意仪态了。  
好在鬼切也意识到这一点，于是他一下变安静了许多，然而同时感到懊恼和生气。这几天孩子吃得多，他身体的供给也跟着配合。在源赖光回家之前，他已处理掉了一些多余的奶水，然而他被他的Alpha捆起来的时候，几乎到了新一轮供给的开端。方才十几分钟过去，刚才动作间已经到了奶水会自行泌出的程度。  
鬼切瘫在床上喘着气，他胸前的皮肤已经湿了一片，软肉的尖端仍在缓缓冒出液体，有些甚至渗进了床单。他感到了涨感，可源赖光并没有解放他的意思。鬼切觉得难受，只好尝试着侧身，利用身体的重量挤出更多过剩的奶液，床单眼看洇了一小块地方。  
源赖光这时似乎终于想起来自己还没有解开领带，他将手机放在一边，连外套都没脱就坐到床边将自己的Omega捞进了怀里。胸前无意中被布料摩擦的触感令鬼切抽了口气，软肉被刺激而吐出的液体淌到了源赖光的衣服上。  
已经这么涨了吗。  
源赖光忽略掉鬼切的眼神，用指尖轻轻戳了戳软肉的尖端，如愿听到鬼切隐忍的喘息。被挤压的尖端迫不及待流出了更多液体，连袖口的布料也沾到了一些。  
现在你反省够了，我们该解决其他问题了。  
他说。

第二天下午，当源赖光推开家门，迎接他的是鬼切卯足力气的一拳。  
当然，这一次，他的Omega没有忘记穿上衣。


End file.
